


Wonderful Invention

by sinecure



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Sex, Sextember, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui has an obsession and it's not what you think. (Sextember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Invention

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and I make no money from it.  
> A/N: Everyone's of age.

It was a material that Shunsui wasn't familiar with. The soft, supple texture of it made him want to run his palms over it again and again. But he was too busy sliding in and out of Orihime.

The recliner was something new she'd picked up since the last time he'd been here.

Then, they'd ended up in the kitchen. On her table. They rarely made it to a bed. It made for interesting, and sometimes, painful, encounters.

Right now, he figured they were reasonably safe in her chair. There was plenty of room for him to spread his legs to get the perfect leverage for thrusting at just the right angle.

She seemed to agree if her deep-throated moans were anything to go by. Her fingers dug into his skin, scratching trails down his forearms. "...good," she gasped, rolling her hips up. She was on his lap, facing away, long hair sticky against her back and neck.

He thrust up again with a lazy rock of his hips. Sliding one hand from the chair arm to her waist, he brushed her hair aside, freeing her back to his view. It was graceful and arched. "Lovely Orihime..." His words stuck in his throat as she clenched around his cock, bouncing more quickly now. Caressing her beautiful breasts, he pressed his lips to her ear. "So tight."

"Shun-- I'm..." The rest of what she said was made up of noises and sounds as she pushed down on him and bucked wildly. Her fingers clawed his arm around her waist, hair shimmering in the lamplight. A beautiful sight.

She was soft, warm, and a treat to be surrounded by.

Maybe he'd get himself one of these chairs for when she came to visit, because it really was heavenly on his bare skin.


End file.
